List of Glitches on Club Penguin
This page is a list of glitches found on Club Penguin. Rules * Please do not remove outdated glitches. This page is for every glitch ever discovered. * If a glitch does not work please don't post Does Not Work or Works 100%. * If you find a new glitch, discuss it on the talk page. List of Glitches Penguin Ghost 1. First put on the ninja suit.(Hand Wave Bracers Not required.) 2. Then hold down T and throw snowballs counterclockwise around your body. 3. Sometimes you will see your penguin without the suit! Flying Clothes 1.First take all your clothes,wigs,etc.off 2.Start dancing 3. Put something on 4.the clothes will be dancing by their self! Snowball Glitch #go to the game Paint By Letters #press the T key #click on the book note: you will not see the snowball but you will see the target Hearing Instruments without playing them #Play an instrument in the Lighthouse. #While you're playing it, read the Newspaper. #Exit the Newspaper. #You'll be hearing the instrument but you're not playing it. Hearing Instruments without playing them #2 #Play any instrument. (Lighthouse) #Press "S" or do the "SIT" action #Then You'll be hearing the instrument but nobody (or you) is playing it. Walk On Paths #Go to the Mountain and click on one of the sled runs. #While your penguin is walking there, pull out your map. #When the background changes and the sled starts going downhill, click on the Town. #When the Town is loading, rapidly press enter. #Your penguin will go there as normal, to walk on the paths now, just hold down enter while walking into another room and you will just stand on the paths. 888888888 Coins # Play Any game that you can get Stamps in. Get any score. # Click 'How to earn Stamps'. # Exit 'How to earn Stamps'. # Look at how many coins you've earnt. It should say 88888888 coins, and that you now have 888 888 888 coins! # Exit how many coins you earnt, and check how many coins you actually have. You'll have how many you used to have, plus whatever you really earnt in the game. Walk on Paths 2 1. In any room with a path out (town is really good), click on the path. 2. Quickly, before you reach it, open your postcards. 3. Keep it open until your penguin has reached the path (normally 10-15 seconds,do 20-30 to be sure) 4. Close Penguin Mail. 5. If you did it correctly, you will be on the path! You can dance, talk, or sit down! (If you move towards the main room, you'll have to do it again. If you move towards the next room, the one the path leads to, you will just enter the next room.) Walking On Walls This requires zoom in from Internet Explorer 7-8. #Go to any room on Club Penguin and walk to the right corner. #Now use the zoom (on the far right corner) and zoom in till about a quarter of Club Penguin is white. When its white all you see are penguins names. #Now, click anywhere in the white, then unzoom. #Your penguin should be on the wall, you will either need to leave the room or rezoom to move. Walk On Doors #Walk towards a door. #Before reaching the door, open Penguin Mail. #Wait five seconds, then close Penguin Mail. #Your penguin should be on top of a door which would normally bring you to another room, but it doesn't because of the glitch. Also, if you walk to another place on the door, it will teleport you to the connecting room. Walk off of the door will not teleport you. Aqua Grabber Bubbles #Play Aqua Grabber. #Find one of places where you can get air underwater. #Slam against the wall next to it while going up at the same time. #You should find your ship still using bubbles to move while in the air. Box in house Just as you step on to the platform for the Jet Pack Adventure game, go to your igloo. When your house is loaded, you will have the box asking if you want to play the game. This also works with other games, such as Hydro Hopper. However, you'll be kicked when you exit the game. 'WARNING:This hack was fixed by Club Penguin so now when you exit the game you will accidently get disconnected from the game (not banned) No Name Glitch #Go in your igloo #Place a Portal Box where you want #Click on the portal box and '''QUICKLY press on the measuring tape and your penguin will be in the Box Dimension with no name. NOTE: This works in every room once you have done the glitch, to stop the glitch you need to either play a game, log off or open and close the measuring tape again. Talk with the newspaper #Open the newspaper #Click on We Need You #Click on any of the options #Leave it blank and submit it #Go to the front page #Press enter and you can talk! Have a friend in your ignore list #Ask someone to be your buddy. #Before they add you put them on your ignore list. #If they add you, check your ignore list. #There should be a happy face or a logged off face. Throw a snowball in sled racing #Go to the ski hill. #Click play to any sled racing course. #Click the snowball button. #When someone joins your sled race you should have the throw snowball icon in your game! #To get rid of your snowball icon click somewhere to throw it when your playing. #(this part Club Penguin Fixed) when you throw the snowball in sled racing it sometimes shows up when you finish the game after your back at the ski hill! Switching Sled Racers Go to a sled race, then while you're waiting, press Penguin Mail and exit. Try to join another sled race, you can't. When enough people get on the sled race you're waiting for, the players will switch to two people. Stamp Book glitches There was a glitch where Puffle Rescue had stamps. There was no icons and when clicked the stamps wouldn't load up. They were most likely released too early and then removed by the team. Red Flag in the Air/Water Go to the Iceberg and head for the top. Once there dance and your flag should be sitting in air. Go to the edge of the Iceberg and dance, your flag should be sitting in the water. White-colored penguins 1. Go to your stamp book. 2. Go to a section where you completed one or more stamps (If you have one or more stamps on all sections, choose what you want). 3. Look at the pictures while loading, you can see the penguin is in white! The loading pictures are seen very often and are changing to what seems your current color. Lasting long is extremely rare. Stamp Book Glitch 1. Go to your Stamp Book 2.Go very fast through the Stamp Book and stop on the Puffle Rescue page.Note this only works for people who have not got the second photo in Puffle Rescue 3 . The second Thin Ice picture will be there!If you got it,at least.This works with other pages as well,like empty Game Day section with PSA missions. Head item only and dancing glitch # Put on any head item. # Remove all other items (pin/background can stay). # Dance # The head item will be moving on its own and not with your penguin. Timer Glitch # Turn on the timer through the Parent Account. # Log on to Club Penguin whenever a Scavenger Hunt is going on (within your allowed time if one was put up). # The scavenger hunt button will be on top of timer. Good luck trying to guess how much time you have left. Gray Screen This Is Rare But It Happened To Some People. 1. Go to any server and click the map. 2. If it doesn't load for 5 seconds, close it out. 3. Open it up again. 4. The screen should be gray, and you can't walk, talk, or do anything 5. Press F5 and redo the game. Old Coin Glitch 1. Go to the Coffee Shop. 2. Walk to the Java Bag, but 1 second before the "Do you want to play Bean Counters?" box pop ups, go to your igloo. 3. If you made it right, that box will show in the igloo. Click "Yes". 4. Try to play as good as you can. 5. If you lose, click "Ok" and the "X" multiple times. If you won, keep left clicking "Ok". 6. When you think you've won enough coins, refresh the page and log in. 7. Have fun with your coins! Mysteriously Undefined Tour Wear a Tour Guide hat and do a tour in an igloo. The tour will say "undefined". EDIT: Now, if you give a tour of an igloo, it gives the description of the room you were just in, as seen here: Igloo tour.png|An Igloo being described as the Stage. Old Walking on Walls #Go to the Mountain and click on one of the sled runs. #While your penguin is walking there, pull out your map. #When the background changes and the sled starts going downhill, click on the Town. #When the Town is loading, rapidly press W. #Your penguin will walk up to the top left corner of the screen. You can travel to other locations afterward ,most of which you can just press W again in to walk into the sky. Walk the Lighthouse Walls You can walk the walls at the Lighthouse. You first go behind the fish cooler, then click on the door, then quickly click on one of the pictures at the top of the stairs. Edit Someone Else's Igloo First, go to your igloo, click on edit, and use your buddy list to go to another igloo, you should be able to move their Furniture around. This does not appear on other player's screens, only on the person who is changing their buddy's igloo. The Green Commander Just say something that begins with green commander i.e. 'green commander just ate ten pizzas', your text will jump around if you walk around. This also used to work with "I Saw A Monster In A Box" And "I Saw A Monster Eat ______" Sled on Bunny Hill With 4 People Go to the Mountain, go on Ridge Run, you need to press yes twice, if you done it right, the box will still be there, if not, you didn't press it twice, immediately head of to the Bunny Hill area, go there, say yes to playing it, and when the 3 other spaces are taken, you are playing it with 4 other penguin, note that since other penguins are on the ridge run, you can't have 4 penguins viewing the bunny hill track at once, if you want to do it with other tracks (2 Penguins on Ridge Run etc.) just follow the instructions still but remember that the amount of penguins depend on which track first chosen (Express/Bunny Hill = 2 Penguins, Ridge Run = 4 Penguins, Penguin Run = 3 Penguins) Giant Bracelet Go to the upstairs room of the Coffee Shop. Then, go the farthest away from the stairs as you can. Next click on the stairs, then, as fast as you can, click on the Captain Rockhopper Book (The blue one) and go to the last page. Click on the bracelet, but don't click yes or no or x, and wait. You will return to the downstairs of the coffee shop and there will be a giant bracelet! The only way to get rid of it is to log out. This is also possible with Rockhopper's Key. Old Nubbing Nubbing is a famous Glitch in Club Penguin. It was discovered long ago, and is still popular to do. Here are the instructions for it: #Go to Club Penguin Full Screen Mode. #Move your penguin to the room of your choice. #Then, press the F11 key on your keyboard. #Underneath the Toolbar, click on the white space directly under it. If it is done successfully, your penguin should move under the toolbar and stand there, with only the top of it exposed. This is what is known as nubbing. This glitch does not work on Macintosh computers. Getting Rid Of Friend Requests #Get a friend request (DON'T OPEN IT!) #Go in a long room. #Pick an entrance to go in, and go as far as you can from it. #Start walking to the entrance and while walking to the entrance,open up the player card. #Make sure it is NOT some one you want to add, and don't press no. #Once you left the room,the friend request is gone! You can repeat doing this. Bypass Ultimate Safe Chat #Go Into A Non-Talking Server #Click On The ? In The Lower Right Hand Corner #Uncheck The Ultimate Safe Chat #Go Into Another Room & You Can Talk! *Note: No on else can see you talking unless they do this as well. Please note that this wasn't a glitch and it does not work anymore. Blank Chat #Click in the chat bar. #Press the spacebar and then enter #You will get a blank chat bubble! Lighthouse Glitch #Go to Ski Lodge. #Throw a bunch of snowballs in one place. #Go to those snowballs. #You should be in the lighthouse. Buddy glitch #'''let send a buddy request to someone you want #'if they answer yes accidently then log off quick' #'they delete you but you still have them on you list!' Making a Cake and a Pizza at the Same Time #First put on your pizza chef hat and cake baker #Dance. This Glitch doesn't work very often so it may not work. File:Baker and pizza dance.gif|The Glitch Unknown Quitter #Play Treasure Hunt #Quit the game. #The other player's screen will say "id:id_quit_game undefined" #This would also work for you if the other person quit. Dancing Glitches There were once an almost limitless series of dancing glitches where you could put on any piece of clothing, then exit out of the player editor, then reopen the editor and put on a new piece of clothing without taking off the other clothes and then dance and you would do both dances at once. Missing Background Started on the 14th October 2010. Penguins found that the haunted mansion background wasn't in their inventory. When they went to the gift shop to buy it back the message said said: "Would you like to buy undefined for undefined coins?..." and they didn't receive the background back. The Club penguin Team were immediately alerted and have fixed this glitch. Old Blue Glitch 1. Put on the Green Hoodie 2. Dance 3. Your color would change to Old Blue! Purple Hoodie Wave # Put on a Purple Hoodie. # Wave. # You will wave, but the hoodie won't! Igloo Contest Glitch Starting on 14th October 2010. When Penguins went to there igloo and clicked the enter contest button it would say Enter the Holiday Igloo Contest December 18-20. File:Theigglocontestglitch.png Category:Lists Category:Community Category:Glitches